


Лучше имени

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [120]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Лучше имени

Кроуфорд узнаёт мужчину за стойкой раньше, чем тот отворачивается от полок, заполненных банками с чаем и кофе. Узнаёт по ярким, ничуть не поседевшим, не поблекшим волосам, развороту плеч, хрипотце в голосе.

— Шульдих?

Тот оборачивается, шумно выдыхает и произносит его имя одними губами. Смотрит, не моргая, пристально, изучающе. Даже забывает улыбаться.

Впрочем, Брэд не уверен, что выглядит лучше. Он тоже потрясен. Не увидел — не ощутил. Как так?

Или просто старания наконец-то увенчались успехом. Не хотел знать — упорно отворачивался, чтобы не смотреть, — вот и не увидел. Оракул, да-а-а...

Шульдих усмехается совсем привычно. Наверняка прочитал последнее.

— Кофе покрепче, — не спрашивает, утверждает. Они знают друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы ошибиться, и Кроуфорду не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как кивнуть. Шульдих колдует над стаканчиком, не смотрит на покупателя, вроде бы и вовсе не обращает внимания. Но Кроуфорд уверен — сейчас Шульдих сосредоточен исключительно на его персоне. И от этого в груди поднимается позабытое тепло. Три года мимо, а они по-прежнему безупречно настроены друг на друга. Прошлое связало их так прочно, что и через сотню лет они разойдутся недостаточно далеко друг от друга.

— Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть. Нью-Йорк не самый тихий город на свете.

— А где ты думал, меня можно повстречать?

— На малонаселенном острове, где тепло и много воды и воздуха, а людей почти нет.

Шульдих смеётся:

— Мне стало скучно уже через месяц. Оказывается, я привык к этим людишкам с их страстями. А ты по-прежнему покоряешь финансовый мир, чтобы устроить своё будущее?

— Оракулу довольно просто обеспечить будущее, гораздо сложнее им распорядиться.

— И как? Есть успехи?

Шульдих протягивает ему стаканчик с кофе, и их пальцы сталкиваются на нём. Задерживаются, но всё же размыкаются. И это ощущается потерей. Некофейная горечь толкает Кроуфорда на откровение:

— Кажется, впервые за три года наметился прорыв. Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

Шульдих до боли знакомым жестом склоняет голову на бок.

— Закрываю кафе и совершенно свободен. В семь.

— Довольно рано для такого заведения, — не скрывает удивления Кроуфорд, боясь поверить в то, что слышит между строк.

— Могу себе позволить. Это моё кафе.

Кроуфорд кивает и уходит, не прощаясь. В Нью-Йорке осень. Ветер пронизывает насквозь, словно не замечая шерстяного пальто. Но Кроуфорду ни черта не холодно, напротив — жарко: на стаканчике маркером выведен номер телефона. И это гораздо лучше имени.


End file.
